


I Slept With Gabi

by danrdarrenc



Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [64]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: Will tells Sonny he slept with Gabi. Written before the pregnancy story started. One-shot.
Relationships: Will Horton/Sonny Kiriakis
Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959493
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	I Slept With Gabi

Will approaches Sonny nervously, worrying his lip in between his teeth.

"Hey," Sonny greets him brightly. "What's wrong?" Sonny asks, seeing Will's face.

"I need to tell you something." Will wrings his hands together, not looking Sonny in the eyes.

"Okay." Sonny furrows his brow and leads Will to a table in a quiet corner of Common Grounds. "What's up?"

"I slept with Gabi," Will blurts out without pretense.

Sonny's face goes white, a look of his whole world shattering etched upon his face.

"Oh god. Not since we've been together," Will says, reaching across the table to take Sonny's hand in his, realizing how what he had said had sounded like to Sonny.

"When you were dating her then? Will, we don't need to talk about this. You're allowed to have a past," Sonny responds, some color starting to come back to him.

"No. Well, yes. But actually, I'm talking about – about that day when you first kissed me and I pushed you away."

Sonny doesn't say anything, waiting for an explanation.

Will swallows and continues. "I was upset from what T had said earlier and, I don't know, dealing with having real feelings for you and she was upset and it just kind of happened. It didn't mean anything, though. I've been beating myself up for it ever since," Will finishes in a rush.

"Why are you telling me this? She's not pregnant, is she?" Sonny asks quietly, trying not to betray the hurt in his voice.

"No! God no. I just – we made a promise to be open and honest with each other and I know it didn't happen after we got together, but I felt like I needed to tell you. So I'm telling you." Will squeezes Sonny's hand and smiles tentatively, hoping he hasn't made the wrong decision in telling his boyfriend what he just did.

Sonny blinks at him for a few seconds, his expression unreadable. "You didn't have to tell me. As long as she's not pregnant, it doesn't matter, right?"

"I know. I just – I saw my parents get torn apart by secrets and lies and I didn't want us to start off that way. So I'm clearing the air." Sonny smiles at him from across the table.

"Thank you for telling me then." Sonny stands up, only to sit back down in the booth next to Will. They stare at each other for a second and then Sonny leans over and kisses Will lightly, their lips brushing just enough to make Will's heart patter erratically against his chest.

"I have to get back to work," Sonny says, pulling away and standing up.

Will pouts a little but says, "Yeah. Okay. I'll call you later."

Sonny smiles and nods, walking back over to the counter. Just before he's there, he turns around and says, "Just for the record, I've slept with people too."

Will laughs, smacks Sonny's arm, and leaves the coffee shop, shaking his head in amusement.


End file.
